left behind
by Olddeadaccountplz
Summary: [old Seiichiro Tatsumi fanfic] I'm back XD;;;. It's R for some to-be stuff. But it's YAOI. Y-A-O-I. I can't really give a summary of it... R&R, please! (for right now it's a one-sided love KyoShingo fic. Oh, but it will change...)
1. Default Chapter

Left Behind...  
  
*  
  
Yabuki Shingo stood outside the halls of this first period class, leaning against the wall. He was happily humming to him self, as always. Shingo was, of course, waiting for Kusanagi Kyo. He always knew Kyo was late to class, but he never would stop waiting until the absolute last second. He looked up at the clock near the door, then checked his watch as well.  
  
'I guess he's going to be late again..,' Shingo sighed in his head. He pouted slightly, realizing his idol wasn't going to make it to class on time. 'I hope he doesn't skip today, either.' Shingo slid back in to the classroom, and took his seat. He layed his head down on his desk, and closed his eyes. His seat was in the very back of the classroom (next to Kyo's, of course), and by the window.  
  
Shingo heard the bell ring and he instantly sat up in his chair and took out his books and things. The teacher soon came in the class, and Shingo watched the door as he called the roll. As expected by Shingo (and the majority of the class), the door flew open and Kusanagi Kyo slid through the door.  
  
"Kusanagi, that's a dentention," said the teacher, making a scribble next to Kyo's name on the roll. Kyo frowned at him and crossed his arms.  
  
"Neeee... I wasn't *very* late. My motorcycle broke down...," Kyo whined.  
  
The teacher turned to him, glaring needles. "Most students don't have to worry about having a motorcycle breaking down in high school because they are under age. Now, how many years have you been taking my class, Kusanagi? This is a class full of seniors, all of which, are seventeen- ish. You, however, are twenty. You've been here three years. I remember when you came in here with the blonde, half-American boy. You two made my life a living hell. You didn't have a flunky for a year, then you have Yabuki. I don't see what one of the smartest students in the class wants to do with you. If I were him, I'd leave you to your ways and go to college."  
  
Shingo slid down in his chair. He hadn't told any of his friends about he applying for college; just his teacher and his parents. Kyo looked over at Shingo, with a proud smile. Shingo, of course, smiled back with a small blush forming over his cheeks. Their teacher cleared his throat, and continued.  
  
"Kusanagi, go take your seat immeadiately, and take your homework out. I don't want to hear anything from you at all," he said as he opened his lesson book. Kyo slipped into his seat next to Shingo.  
  
"Hey... I didn't know you were gonna go to college, Shingo," Kyo whispered. "I just thought that you were going to be with Benimaru, Yuki, and I forever. Plus you're one of the smartest students???" Kyo's voice went up naturally at the end of the sentence, causing the teacher's attention to go to him once again.  
  
"Kusanagi-san...," Shingo whispered back to Kyo, making a fretting noise. "I think it would be for the best if we were to be quiet right n---"  
  
"Kusanagi! Yabuki! I'm trying to teach a class here. Yabuki, I thought you knew better to speak during class," said the teacher, slamming his book shut.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir...," Shingo started.  
  
"Don't argue with me, Yabuki; both of you are staying after school today."  
  
Shingo sighed and frowned, as Kyo leaned back in his chair and scowled. The teacher continued on with his class, like usual after writing another note in his roll.  
  
'At least I can stay after school with Kusanagi-san,' Shingo thought to himself with a small smile.  
  
~So you want Kusanagi Kyo?~  
  
'Wh-what are... Who are you?' he thought. Shingo attempted to hide the suprise of hearing this voice in his head by looking down at his notebook.  
  
~Someone who happens to know how you feel for Kusanagi Kyo and what you do at night in your room when you're alone. I've always been here.~  
  
'Please be quiet, who ever you are...' A deep crismon blush was covering Shingo's face and he slouched further into his chair.  
  
~I'm always here, and I know what you desire most. I can help you get it. But I will leave you now, because you're about to have a messege.~ At that moment, a folded up peice of paper slid across Shingo's desk.  
  
'...Come back here! I'm not done yet!' Shingo got no reply, nor did he wait much for one. He opened the note that was on his desk.  
  
|Are you doing okay? --- Kyo| Shingo took his pen out and wrote back.  
  
|Of course, Kusanagi-san.|  
  
|I was worried. You look kind of ill... I'm sorry that the teacher blew up at you like that. He shouldn't have done that. Hehehe... I can punch him a new one, okay?|  
  
|Hahaha, I don't think it'll come to that, Kusanagi-san... But I'm feeling fine. I was just thinking about something...|  
  
|Oh, really now? Pretty girl giving you trouble?|  
  
|No. *sweatdrop* I don't really have a pretty girl following me.|  
  
|Pretty boy? ....Has Benimaru attracted you in that.... sexual way? Hahaha.|  
  
Shingo chewed on his lip. 'Not the same pretty boy, Kusanagi-san... I'm in love with you...'  
  
~Then why don't you tell him, Shingo?~ spoke the voice in his head. It was soothing, yet there was something that gave it an eerie edge. ~Why don't you ask him if there's someone he has?~ Shingo paused. What harm could asking that to him do? The Voice had seen the note coming, and knew about his feelings for Kyo. He quickly scribbled down the question on to the note and handed to Kyo before he could think about it anymore.  
  
|Do you have someone you're in love with, Kusanagi-san?|  
  
Kyo tapped the pencil against his nose, then wrote. |Maybe...... hehehe...|  
  
|I have someone that I love, and I'm scared to tell them.| Shingo thought for a second, hoping that the Voice would aid him. He didn't hear any responce, so he decided to cut off the topic of love. |So... What are we going to do after detention? I'll have to be home by 7, or my mom will freak out...|  
  
^---*---^  
  
It was about five in the afternoon when Kyo and Shingo had finished cleaning the classroom up. Nothing more was said about the topic of love and crushes, nor did the Voice speak to Shingo again. Kyo showed Shingo "The Move of the Day", and watched Shingo practice it.  
  
"You're doing great, Shingo," Kyo said cheerfully. Shingo had been doing excellent that day, in fact. He was imitating Kyo's moves nearly perfectly. Kyo remembered back in to The King of Fighters '97 tournament when he had first met Shingo. Shingo had a lot of potential for a fighter, and was quite powerful before Kyo's training. And for some reason, once under his training, Shingo's power decreased greatly. In '97, Goro and Benimaru had been taken down by him easily, and Kyo barely got by him.  
  
"Thank you, Kusanagi-san," Shingo replied, snapping Kyo out of his thoughts. He sat down next to him and smiled. "I feel like I'm.... different."  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head to the side. "How so?"  
  
Shingo wasn't about to say "Well, after hearing a voice in my head, if feel like I've got more power, Kusanagi-san.", so responded with "I just do for some reason."  
  
"I guess it must be for the better," Kyo said as he handed Shingo a towel. He looked at his watch. "I have to go meet someone at 5:30. I guess I have to start going right about now, then." Kyo stood up, and Shingo followed. Shingo frowned slightly.  
  
"Alright, Kusanagi-san," Shingo said wearily. "I guess we can stop today. I'll be just as good as you, Kusanagi-san!" He smiled up at Kyo and wiped off the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"See ya, tomorrow, Shingo," Kyo said, walking away.  
  
Shingo watched Kyo walk away from the school and smiled.  
  
~Don't you want to follow him?~ spoke the Voice.  
  
"But... Kusanagi-san wouldn't be happy if I---" Shingo started aloud to himself.  
  
~Aren't you the least bit curious to why Kyo is leaving you?~  
  
"It's his business. Not mine... Kusanagi-san has to go meet someone," Shingo said, trying not to give in to the Voice.  
  
~And who would he find more important than you? He's never left you this early before...~  
  
"Be quiet, whoever you are... He just had to meet someone. That's all." Shingo started to walk toward the school gates.  
  
~What could going to see hurt? I can tell you where he's going.~  
  
"Please go away... It's not right to follow anyone," he whispered. "It's none of my business..."  
  
~It's not right? If he catches you, he wouldn't be angry. And if he doesn't, then no harm is done.~  
  
"....I'm not listening to you anymore!" Shingo crossed his arms and continued to walk.  
  
~Then why are you walking in the direction of where Kyo went? Do you remember what Kyo and yourself were passing notes about this morning? It was about who he and you are in love with. If you follow Kyo, you are sure to see who he is in love with...~  
  
"I will?"  
  
~Keep going straight, until you get to the shopping center... I'll tell you what to do from there.~  
  
End of Part 1. 


	2. Chapter 02

Left Behind...  
  
*  
  
Shingo ran through the city, and to the shopping center. He looked around the area, hoping to see Kyo, but did not. He couldn't beleive he was listening to a voice in his head to go look for his idol (and secret love).  
  
~Good, now... Do you see the resturaunt over there? Don't go in, but just look in the window. You won't get caught.~ Shingo complied, starting to walk slowly though the crowd of people. He was starting to feel a burning sensation on the back of his neck with each step, but it started to wear away when he got closer to the window.  
  
'I don't see anything. Let's go. This really isn't right...' Shingo thought to himself and the Voice. Shingo tried to step back, only to feel that burning feeling on his neck go down his spine. He let out a small cry, and tried it again. The pain only became worse, causing him to fall down.  
  
~Why don't you want to see Kyo, Shingo? Are you afraid?~ the Voice said, tauntingly. Shingo's rubbed his eyes, something moist coming from them.  
  
By this time, a small crowd of people had started to look at the boy on the ground, and whispered amongst themselves.  
  
'Please leave me alone!!!' Shingo nearly screamed aloud. The pain and bunring were becoming even more intense, spreading though out his body. He opened his mouth to scream, only to cough. He covered his mouth some as he did, and felt a liquid go against his hand. Shingo assumed it was blood.  
  
~You should have gone to see your Kyo, Shingo. But no matter. You will see eventually what he was doing.~  
  
Shingo's coughing became more and more severe, and the group of people had started to gather around him. His vision was starting to become red and blurred as he went between consciousness and blackness. He strained his neck back, and felt himself hit the back of his head on the concrete. He blinked his eyes several times to try and clear them, but it didn't work. The none of the people were helping him at all, which some how did not surpise Shingo. He let his head flop to the side, coughing. He could see a pair of black (from what he could tell, he wasn't trusting his sense very well at the moment) shoes coming closer to him. He could feel himself being picked up by someone.  
  
"Quit staring at him," barked the person that carried him. Shingo closed his eyes, feeling as if he couldn't keep them open any longer. Who ever this person was, Shingo was thankful they had found him. Shingo leaned against him and felt the burning sensation slowly go away. He also felt the person carrying him start to walk.  
  
"Where..." Shing whispered weakly, hoping the person would hear him. He didn't give the person time to respond even if he could hear, because he had already slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
^---*---^  
  
Shingo was in an all black void. He looked around him, attempting to look for away out. He started to walk forward, assuming that it was the best direction to move at this point.  
  
"Shingo," spoke the Voice. "This is a dream."  
  
Shingo stopped, and looked around. He he didn't see anything around him at first, until he went back to his original position. The person in front of him was himself with silvery-white hair. His skin was lighter as well, but the biggest difference was in the clothing. Even in his dream, Shingo was simply in his dark blue school uniform pants and a normal white shirt. The person in front of him was wearing a black head band around his head. His shirt was made from tight black fishnet, and he had a short leather vest. His shirt was short enough so Shingo could see this other person's stomach. The person had leather pants to match the vest, which had several straps on them. His shoes were black with strap and a silver buckle. He also wore gloves on his hands with the same type of buckles as his shoes that went up past his elbow.  
  
"Who are you...?" Shingo asked nervously. "You look just like me..."  
  
The person smiled and tilted his head to the side. It was the first time Shingo had seen his eyes. They were brown like his, but there was something different. "It doesn't really matter who, or what, I am. I'm a part of you, and that's what matters."  
  
"A part of me? Like a part of my personality?"  
  
The person laughed at Shingo's question, and crossed his arms. "Perhaps, Shingo. Perhaps." Shingo arched an eyebrow at him. "Anyways, my friend, you are about to wake up."  
  
^---*---^  
  
Shingo rolled over onto his stomach. All of the pain that he had had earlier was gone, but he was increadibly tired. He put his head against the pillow, and breathed in the scent.  
  
'This isn't how my pillow smells... nor is it a hospital...' he said in his mind. He breathed in the scent again. It had the smell of a faint mixture of cologne, shampoo, and another smell, most likely being just the scent of the person. 'Probably this is the home of the person who saved me.' He rested his head against it, keeping his eyes closed. '...They smell nice,' Shingo added mentally, smiling. He could hear the person in the other part of the home, cooking.  
  
Shingo sat up after awhile in the the bed. He saw that the person had changed his clothes for him and had taken off his bandana. He now wore a pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt. He looked around the room some; it was pretty well-furnished for the small area it was in. 'Must be an apartement,' Shingo thought, 'in a better part of town.' He looked around the room some, seeing his bookbag and clothes folded over a chair in the corner of the room, near a guitar and a desk that looked to be covered in sheet music. He frowned. All of his clothes were bloody.  
  
'No wonder noone was helping me back there... At least this travelling musician person saved me,' he thought as he flopped back onto the bed. Unfortunately, that caused a burning, sore jolt up his spine, causing him to scream out in pain. He closed his eyes tightly, and held his head. Shingo heard the person running through the house to come and see what the scream was. He heard them stop in the doorway, probably looking him over from there before coming closer to him.  
  
"I see that you're finally awake," said the person, walking towards the bed after a moment of observing him. Shingo didn't bother to look at the person, or open his eyes for that matter, just yet. "I wish that I could have been here when you woke up, but at least I fixed you some food. Just stay there, I'll get you some pain killers and your food."  
  
Shingo flopped his head over, hoping he could catch a glimpse of the person before he left, but didn't. He just watched the door waiting for the person to come back.  
  
End of Part 2. 


End file.
